Protection of Babylon 6
'Protection of Babylon 6 ' General Both, the reports so far and the feedback we received from other organizations have brought up the necessary to draw a rough conceptional draft and to bring up some ideas how to build up the military sector of the space station. Therefore, we will show you our first draft of considerations regarding this topic and how we would like to implement it within the later stages. It is not our intend to deter anybody. Our intend is more like showing possibilities and what meaning will be behind it. ' perimeter defense ' Defending the station directly' ' It will be our goal to set up a tiered defense. Consisting of hunters, bombers, gunboats / dropship and autonomous defenses. The main purpose of the autonomous defense systems of the station will be self-defense against missles or torpedos (e.g. the gatling defense system of US-Navy vessels). Active defense systems, which could also be used against other ships are, as of now, not planned. In order to defend the station against enemy ships there will be possibly a number of short-range patrol fighter squadrons stationed permanently. this would have the advantage that they could be used well away from the station. Advantage of such kind of defense will be the multiroll purpose of these squadrons. For example, these ships could be used also for patrol duty inside the Babylon 6 sector. In addition, we think active self defense systems maybe draw to much attention and endanger Babylon 6 to become targtet of opportunity. Furthermore it is our desired goal to use the station rather as an supporting element than an active element of military actions. Squadrons on Babylon 6 ' At present, as already mentioned, 4 squadrons planned for Babylon 6. Each of these squadrons will consist of 2-5 hunters or short-range patrol fighter class ships, like the Gladius, and 1 or 2 ships like the Retaliator. The exact configuration of the individual squadrons is not yet determined. As of now only the tasks are fixed: #patrols in order to monitor the system and to respond to emergency calls in general or fights #scouting / monitoring of potential threats #intercept/ possibly boarding of pirate ships #subsystem bombers / tactical bombers to fight against capital ships The main task of these squadrons is to protect Babylon 6 and their visitors as well as freelancers and our allies. In order to enforce the Babylon 6 Charter we will impliment a strong line-up. Autonomous weapons platforms So far, there are only minor information about this defense element. The only thing which os known so far is they can react autonomously to threats. However, we suggest you can equip these weapon platforms with different weapons. Therefore we would adjust a large number of these platforms in the surrounding of Babylon 6 to protect Bayblon 6 aginst enemy short-range fighter or smaller ships/ fighter in general. As discribed in detail in the "Sector security-topic" the platforms will use energy weapons (EMP-weapons) only, in order to immobilize enemy ships, rathr than destroy. As soon as their technique has been disabled, they are not a threat anymore. ' Sector patrols ''' 'The main task of these squadrons will be to patrol withon the surrounding of Bayblon 6. They will react to any kind of emergency calls. That also includes helping players who may not be able to send an emergency signal anymore. We will also help NPCs if they are under attack. In case there is an ongoing fighting, we will proceed as follow. All involved individuals will be adviced, by force if necessary, to cease hostilities. As soon as the fighting comes to an end we will escort all involved ships to Babylon 6. All ships will be repaired and refueled. They will not be charged with any kind of fees for the repairing and refueling. This will, as far as we think, have an de-escalating effect. The origin of the fighting actions is determined by the ship diaries or by the hearing of both parties. The player who was been attacked is than allowed to continue his flight immediately. The player who was the initiator of the attack will receive an insistent briefing on the Babylon 6 Charter. Subsequently, that player can also continue his flight. '''Repeat offenders platforms' In case of an repeatedly violation of the Charter of Babylon 6 by a player, we will disable his weapons/ his ship by force if necessary. After escorting this player to Babylon 6, his weapons will be dismounted and his ship will receive minor repairs if needed. Than he will be escorted to the nearest space station. The player will receive a refund to the value of the weapons, minus a small fee for the transgression of the law.''